


Go To Sleep

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, GO TO SLEEP DARYL, Glaryl, M/M, Season 3, Sleepy Daryl, What Have I Done, as usual, darlenn, daryl's sleep deprived, enjoy this trash, glenn and maggie are best friends, season 4ish, so much fluff you'll choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has a habit of overworking himself. Glenn and Maggie have an idea on how to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I wrote this fluffy thing...

"Daryl, you sure you're alright?" Glenn waved a hand in front of his boyfriends face to snap him out of his trance,"You look tired."

" 'M fine." Daryl finished up his breakfast and went to go put away his plate,"I'll see you tonight." Daryl kissed him softly and took off.

Glenn didn't miss that large yawn when we walked out. For some reason Daryl had been sleeping less, and working more. The bags under his eyes could even tell you that. A devious smile crossed his face. He knew exactly how to get his boyfriend to relax and take it easy. He deserved it after all.

"He ran into a wall again." Maggie walked in to help him with the dishes,"Barely alive. I wonder who that sounds like."

"Hey that was once." Glenn laughed, splashing her with soapy water. Maggie's eyebrow shot up,"Okay a few more times than once."

"Sounds more like it." She began scrubbing at a plate,"Rick says to get him to rest for a few days or he's gonna have to use force."

"Is he trying to turn my boyfriend into a ticking time bomb?" Glenn sighed,"I've got no ideas."

"I can help you change the comforter on the bed." His best friend suggested,"Make it look a little more inviting."

"Sounds good enough to me."

 

* * *

 

 

"Daryl, you sure you're alright?" Rick asked, as Daryl shot his crossbow. He was a little off on his shooting.

"Yup." He went to go retrieve his bolt, moving kind of sluggishly. Head hung low, eyes drooping shut, almost stumbling over his own feet. He looked like Glenn would when he didn't get enough sleep.

"You're taking it easy for the next few days."

"No, I ain't."

Rick turned to Carol,"Go get Glenn on his case?"

"I'll try."She took off towards the kitchen where Maggie and Glenn should have been. Only they weren't there.

A distant laugh off in the distance told her that they were in Glenn and Daryl's room. She came in to find Maggie beating Glenn with a pillow, yelling something about how she didn't have a crush on the new guy Binh.

"Because normal people don't get all googly eyed over a guy that they hate!" Glenn giggled, dodging a strike.

"Well, maybe I'm different!" Maggie whacked him across the back with the pillow.

"I see where Daryl's energy went." Carol chuckled from the doorway, startling the both of them,"Rick wants me to get you on Daryl's case."

Glenn looked over to Daryl's bag,"Well it's not a case but.." He went and sat on it,"There. I'm on it."

Carol rolled her eyes,"Not that case."

"I know." Glenn motioned to their mess,"Maggie and I were trying to make the room more...inviting?"

"You know a little bird told me that men like Daryl are suckers for snuggling," The older woman suggested.

Glenn and Maggie looked at each other,"Ideas?"

Glenn nodded,"A lot of 'em."

 

* * *

 

"Hi Daryl." Glenn beamed as his boyfriend trudged into the kitchen and grabbed a biscuit.

"Hi." Daryl fought back a yawn by stuffing a part of the biscuit into his mouth. Glenn nuzzled him with his nose cutely.

"Wanna cuddle?" He asked quietly, pulling on his puppy dog eyes ever so slightly,"Maggie and I changed the sheets."

"Let me take a shower." Daryl finished up his biscuit and stumbled off to the showers.

Rolling his eyes, Glenn went to the fluffy bed and cuddled up. It smelled faintly of lavender, Maggie had found a spray that would supposedly make someone go to sleep quicker, and it seemed to be taking its toll on Glenn.

Daryl finally showed up after about ten or fifteen minutes, wet hair and all. He looked at Glenn with a fond gleam in his eyes.

"Hey," Glenn said softly, smiling.

Daryl quietly slipped into the bed and nestled up to him,"Smells funny."

"Maggie used a bit too much." Which wasn't a lie. Maggie had accidentally sprayed a little bit too much.

"You're up to somethin'." Yet he wrapped his arms around Glenn and situated himself against the Korean.

"Because you look tired as hell and could use the rest. Everyone's worried about you too." Glenn kissed his cheek and rested their heads together.

"You really want to put up with me lying around all damn day?"

"Mhm." Glenn confirmed without hesitation,"You deserve it."

Daryl opened his mouth to speak again, but a large yawn and soft kisses shut him up. Smiling to himself, he gave in and let himself take in the comfy bed and fluffy sheets and beautiful boyfriend in his arms. Glenn was right, he did need this.

"Thanks." He murmured sleepily, eyes barely open.

"You're welcome." Glenn kissed him again, earning a little response,"Love you, sleepyhead."

"Love you too." Daryl found it in himself to move his head up and kiss Glenn himself. Once that was accomplished, he flopped back against the bed and surrendered to some much needed sleep.

The next morning, Daryl was still out, still holding onto Glenn and not letting go. Rick gave him a thumbs up and promised to bring back the hats and soft blankets and these adorable two stuffed wolves that Glenn had been eyeing for a while now.

When Glenn awoke a second time to a sleepy grin and sparkling blue eyes, and hats lying around the room and two stuffed wolves wrapped in a red and blue blanket on his pillow, he smiled and only snuggled closer. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else choking on fluff? XD Feedback is loved!


End file.
